Paper Hearts
by himitsu-no-hi
Summary: Basically a relatively short AAMR^.^-which was written two years ago...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Babble:   
Hello there! This little story has been sitting in my hard drive for...two years now...  
Eons before I discovered the wonder that is ff.net, but now since I am quite acquainted with this brilliant place I figured that despite the fact this story was written two years ago and is probably not the best I'm capable of I might as well put it to some use instead of it just...well...sitting there...  
  
(You however, may soon come to wish I had just left it sitting there *sweat drop*...)  
  
Anyway...I had intended two years ago to write a total of four stories describing Ash's travels in 'the emerald league' unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) I only got around to writing the one (which can pass as a stand alone) before I lost all track of things in the Poké world- so basically it set sometime after the orange league pretending Johto doesn't exist^_^;  
  
Oh and pokemon...it don't belong to me k?  
  
With all of that said and done--I hope you enjoy the story!  
H.n.H  
  
  
  
  
  
The Emerald League ~Paper Hearts.  
By Himitsu no Hi  
  
  
  
Welcome, to the world of Pokémon a magical place were all of your dreams can come true and imagination can become a reality.   
  
We rejoin our hero Ash Ketchum as he begins a new Pokémon adventure in the Jemia Islands. Ash is now 14 years old and after competing in the Indigo league for the third time, (coming in among the top 5) he decided to put his skills to the test by entering the Emerald league.   
He is joined by his friends Misty, (now aged 15) Brock, (now aged 17) and of course his faithful companion Pikachu as he continues on his journey of becoming the world's greatest Pokémon master.  
  
Our heroes are heading towards the next gym on Sapphire Island, fresh from Ash's first victory in the Emerald league, over gym leader Michael of the Roja gym on Ruby Island. Ash needs only three more badges to enter the Emerald competition, but he knows that his journey will not be easy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is a quiet morning as Ash and his friends wander through the sun lit wood heading for Sapphire Island. The forest is full of amazing Pokémon, the Pidgey chirp quietly in the trees as Caterpie and Oddish scamper around the forest floor, but Ash seems to be concentrating more deeply on something else...   
  
Ash gazed at his new badge, its dark red glow almost mesmerizing - a bloodstone badge. Pikachu looked over his shoulder, perched on top of Ash's cap as always, they had all worked hard to get that badge but it had been worth it. Ash smiled his features were much the same as three years ago, except slightly matured. He had grown a lot since then also, now towering over Misty. He had been on some great adventures since his first time at the Indigo league, and he was ready and willing to face the next one...although he would like to stop for food sometime before then.  
  
Brock followed close behind him, reading the map of the Jemia Islands. (And no for once they were not lost!) Besides his more refined and mature looks he had changed little.  
  
Misty however, lagged behind. Her gentle complexion and beautiful characteristics had grown in her teen years, she wore her long red hair in a loose ponytail, which flowed over her shoulders and down her back, but her aqua coloured eyes were clouded by confusion. There was something on her mind. Misty had in fact been in deep thought ever since the group had left Pallet town for the Jemia Islands.  
Sighing as she thought to herself.  
"Oh come on girl...what's wrong with you? You get close to him once and suddenly you become all goo goo eyed." She huffed, crossing her arms.  
Slowly her gaze turned to Ash, and her heart softened.  
"No, it...it wasn't just that, every time you look at him you go weak at the knees and each time he whispers your name your heart skips a beat.... Stop lying to yourself when you know fine well that...huh?"  
Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted, stopping abruptly so as not to bump into Brock, she looked ahead of them on the path to where two cloaked figures stood.   
What now?  
One of the obscured people spoke; her voice was strangely familiar,  
"Prepare for trouble"  
"Yes and make it double!" a mans voice echoed,  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
"Jessie!" cried the girl ripping off her cloak to reveal a team rocket uniform and long red hair.  
"James!" called the man, removing his cloak to reveal the similar team rocket uniform and short purple hair.  
"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth that's right!" chimed in Meowth, spiralling from the branch of a nearby tree, "Now hand over that Pikachu and we'll be on our way."   
  
"Not today-"Ash muttered, walking past three stunned team rocket members. Brock waved as he followed quietly after Ash- Misty simply blinked then started walking again, continuing her train of thought.  
A blood vessel almost seemed to burst out on Jessie's forehead,  
"You can't just ignore us twerps!" she screeched  
...  
  
"Yeah- we're an important part of this story!" James called in a somewhat deflated voice.  
  
...  
  
"We'll follow you all the way to wherever you're going while singing 'Itsy bitsy tiny weenie yellow polka dot bikini' if you don't stop now and give us Pikachu!" Meowth put in just as the trio were inching out of sight.  
Ash stopped a look of horror in his eyes-Team Rocket caught up in seconds,  
"Now play along and hand over the Pikachu!" James ordered.  
"Not a chance!" Ash yelled gritting his teeth,   
"Pikachu go, thunder bolt attack!"   
"He must really hate that song-"Brock muttered as he stood on the sidelines by Misty, who nodded vigorously.  
  
Pikachu jumped down from Ash's cap, and obediently charged up for the attack,  
"Piiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaacccccchhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
It yelled as thunderbolts flew from its tiny cheeks. The bright light surrounded the area, sending the forest Pokémon into hiding.   
Team Rocket however, didn't move, they remained standing, not even the tiniest bit charred.   
Ash frowned, "Huh?"  
"Pika?"  
Team Rocket simply laughed, pulling out their Pokémon for a battle  
"Arbok...GO!" Jessie yelled  
"Wheezing...I choose you!"  
The Pokémon materialized and glared at Ash.  
"Pikachu, try another thunderbolt attack!" Ash commanded, desperately trying to understand what was going on.  
Pikachu fired another electric shock at Team Rocket, but still nothing.  
Jessie began to laugh,  
"Pikachu can't shock us! These suits are fully Pika proof!" She pulled down her eyelid in a mocking fashion.  
"Yes and we have actually been training our Pokémon too!" James added.  
Jessie glared at him, and pulling a mallet from no where she battered him on the head,   
"Stop being an ignominy!'  
"Will you two stop yapping" Meowth scolded scratching both their faces with his sharp claws.  
Pikachu angrily continued to spark out electricity from its cheeks, but pumping out so much electricity meant that a short circuit was inevitable - a few moments later Pikachu collapsed exhaustedly to the ground. Ash growled under his breath, then picking out another Poké Ball, he threw it at Team Rocket,  
"Squirtle I choose you!"   
Squirtle popped out of the Poké Ball.  
"Squirtle... water gun attack now!"  
"Squir...tle" the Pokémon cried, as it hurled its water gun attack at Wheezing. The powerful spray sent the gas monster hurtling into Jessie, who yelped in pain,  
"James get this thing off of me! Arbok...attack!"  
Arbok glared at Pikachu, then violently hissing it fired its poison sting attack.  
Ash realized what was happening but was too late to help- Pikachu too tired to dodge the full brunt of the attack flopped silently to the ground.   
Misty cried out as she quickly rushed over to the fallen Pokémon, cradling it in her arms.  
"Squirtle hydro-pump now!" Ash yelled angrily. Squirtle nodded and aimed hydro-pump at Arbok. Its force sent the snake flying into James, who in turn whacked into Jessie and Meowth.  
"Team Rockets blasting off again."   
A star twinkled in the distance.  
  
"Good Job Squirtle ...return!"  
Ash turned to look at Pikachu. Misty stared back at him, her aqua blue eyes full of concern.  
"Oh Ash, Pikachu...its hurt pretty bad," she whispered. "Pikachu...are you okay buddy?"  
Pikachu looked up at Ash, "Chu?" it sighed gently. Its eyes slowly began to close and it's breathing dimmed.  
"Its in pretty bad shape Ash. We should get it to the nearest Pokémon centre immediately," Brock warned, his face held the same concerned expression as the others.  
"Right," Ash and Misty replied in union.  
Brock looked at the map and pointed the way to the next town. Gently Ash took Pikachu from Misty's arms.  
"Thanks Mist," he smiled. Her heart fluttered, Ash and Pikachu were so special, she couldn't stand to see them apart and she would hate to loose them. She returned the smile as they headed for the next town.  
  
Gentle rain had begun to fall; it streaked down their faces as they ran, the heavy droplets freezing their bare skin. Ash held Pikachu close inside of his jacket.   
"Don't worry Pikachu every thing is going to be fine." He thought to himself, even though his legs ached and he was out of breath he continued to run, he would do anything for Pikachu.  
  
But what our hero doesn't know, is that more trouble lies ahead...  
  
Suddenly Ash stopped running, his heart sank at the sight before him. He sensed Misty coming up behind him; her ragged breath giving away her tiredness.  
"Oh no!' she frowned.  
The three stared at the obstacle in their path. A raging river flowed miles below them at the bottom of a valley, and the only way to cross was a rickety, old suspension bridge, currently a plaything of the wind. Ash looked to the sky. Dark clouds hovered overhead and the rain was getting heavier. They had to get to the town or they would get caught in the storm and Pikachu might not make it. Ash lowered his head.  
"Is there no other way across Brock?" Misty asked hopefully. Brock looked down at the soggy map,  
"Well...this is the quickest way to get to the town," he replied sighing.  
  
Ash had promised to be the world's greatest Pokémon master, and he was going to save Pikachu no matter what. Slowly he raised his head, then hugging Pikachu tighter; he gritted his teeth and ran out onto the unstable bridge.  
'No Ash! Wait... its too dangerous!' Misty yelled after him. Suddenly her mind was in turmoil, what was he doing? He could get himself and Pikachu killed, how could she loose him now?  
Ash heard Brock and Misty shouting but he was not going to give up - not now. The wooden planks creaked beneath his feet as the wind as if to prove its power, carelessly tossed the bridge from side to side. The rain pounded harder against his skin.  
"Just a little further" he whispered.  
Misty looked to Brock for support, but he was as confused and troubled as she was.   
A sudden cracking noise echoing through the wind sent shivers through her body. Her head snapped to the bridge. Pressing her hand against her heart she cried out.   
In the middle of the bridge one of the wooden planks had given way. Now Ash and Pikachu hung dangerously from one of the ropes and the storm was getting worse.  
  
Ash yelled out for help, he could feel his hand loosing its grip on the ropes; the rain lessening his resistance to the fall. Desperately he hung on, glancing at Pikachu, he knew he had to do something...his friend needed him.   
A voice that seemed so far away reached him then-  
"Ash, give me your hand!"   
Staring up into the rain, he saw her,  
"Misty?"   
Her hair had fallen out and blew loosely in the rain; she towered above him, holding out her hand. Ash couldn't tell for sure, but it looked as though she was crying.  
"Give me you hand Ash...hurry!" she yelled.  
Slowly Ash slipped his hand into hers. He glanced up at her again, staring into her eyes for just a moment. Something was different; he could see something new in her features, something he hadn't seen before.   
Fear?   
No it was more than that, but he couldn't tell quite what. His heart pounded loudly in his chest as she began to pull him back through the hole. Her grip was tight and surprisingly warm. Misty's muscles ached and her feet were slipping on the wet wood, but she couldn't let go...Ash needed her. The bridge rocked violently from side to side as the heartless wind battered against it once again. Misty slipped loosing her balance, and most of her grip on Ash. Only their fingertips held them together. Ash yelled out as he slipped down again,  
'Misty doesn't let go!" She looked into his eyes; they mirrored the fear in her own.   
"Ash just hold...on!" she begged through the war cry of the wind.  
Misty tried to regain her balance and her grip on Ash but the wind was too strong and opponent. She could hold on no longer. Slowly her grip loosened on Ash and he fell, splashing into the raging water below.  
  
"ASH!"   
  
Her voice and her heart were lost to the wind.  
  
Misty watched helplessly through a rain-blurred vision as Ash disappeared under the water. Desperately her eyes darted around looking for something; she had to do something. She vaguely registered Brock hurriedly running towards her, but he was too late. Misty looked lost, she stood frozen to the spot, jerking occasionally, not knowing which way to turn. The wind rocked the bridge again; try to win another victory against mankind. Misty slipped. She closed her eyes, preparing for the impact, willed it to come, but a strong arm wrapped around her. It was Brock.  
"Come on Misty, we have to get off this bridge.' He cried over the rumble of thunder.  
Misty stood still, her loosened hair flowing in the wind, gently whipping her face. The rain washed over her cheeks hiding the tears. Why didn't Brock just let her fall? What had she to live for? Knowing that she had lost Ash forever, and that it was all her fault-how could she live with that?  
"Misty!" Brock yelled again. He grabbed her by the shoulders. Her eyes looked into his - sorrowful-empty.  
"We have to go to the town and get help. Misty he'll be okay. Now come on!" Brock tried to comfort her, but he wasn't even sure he believed his promises. He slowly tugged her along the rest of the bridge.   
  
She glanced back only once, staring into the waters below.  
"What have I done?" she whispered.  
  
  
Author's Babble continued...  
  
Ta da...um ya ^. ^ I'll put chapter 2 up if I get at least one review...  
I don't ask for much! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Emerald League ~ Paper Hearts  
By Himitsu no Hi  
  
  
  
The rain continued to fall as Misty and Brock struggled through the relentless wind. Misty felt weak; she was sure that without Brock holding onto her she would have blown away. Cuddling into her pink jacket for warmth, she found none; her whole body shook from the cold and the fear. Ash was all that she could think of, his face as he fell-she hoped against all of the odds that they would find him, that he wasn't...  
  
Brock looked out into the downpour, he could barely see three meters in front of him, but he knew that they had entered the town - the signpost he had walked into told him that much. They had been walking for what seemed like hours, his legs were tired and his arms ached from trying to support Misty. He had never seen her like this before, she seemed so... lost.  
  
"Brock!" Misty's subdued voice cried through the rumbling thunder. Her hand was out stretched in front of her, pointing at something. Brock looked up,  
"A Pokémon centre!"  
They picked up their pace, finding strength from somewhere, they splashed through the puddle flooded streets towards shelter. Finally they burst in through the Pokémon centre doors. Misty collapsed onto her knees as Brock rested on a bench nearby.  
"Oh dear!" Nurse Joy cried, running over to the soaked duo,   
"What happened?" she asked helping Misty to her feet. Brock, on hearing Nurse Joy's voice suddenly forgot his fatigue and rushed over to her, grabbing her hand,  
"Wow! Nurse Joy, your prettier than all of the other nurse Joy's I've seen...and I've seen a lot!" he gushed. Brock's face had turned red and his feet hovered above the ground... floating on air. Nurse Joy blushed.  
"How dare you think about that when Ash needs our help!" Misty yelled, pulling a mallet out of thin air and hammering him over the head.  
"OW!" Brock cried, waving an arm out in defence.   
Misty turned to look at Nurse Joy, her hair and clothes were dripping, forming puddles over the Pokémon centre floor, and her aqua eyes betrayed her as being close to tears,  
"Nurse Joy, we need help. Our friend Ash fell into the river just outside of town! We have to find him."   
She stared hopefully at the nurse, whose expression had become serious and troubled,  
"I'll call Officer Jenny right away!" Brock and Misty followed close behind as Nurse Joy hurried over to the phone.  
  
  
Officer Jenny stood amidst turmoil. People hurriedly waded from place to place around her, as she stood on a chair in the middle of a water-flooded room. Furniture floated around the chaos filled police station, papers were flying in the air, some people cried, others yelled. The storm raged on outside.  
The familiar alert of, "Phone call, Phone call!" echoed out into the office. Officer Jenny glanced to the offending machine before paddling over to it and picking up the receiver,  
"Hello Nurse Joy..." she mumbled, "what is the problem?"  
Joy looked in confusion at the scene that greeted her, before continuing,  
"Jenny, there has been an accident, a young boy has fallen into Drito river!'  
Jenny sighed and shook her head,  
"I'm sorry Nurse Joy, but there is nothing I can do." She turned the screen to the picture behind her. An officer sitting at his desk answering phone calls floated past.  
"I can't get out of the office, you know how these five day Kunga rains are-the doors are jammed shut by the water...maybe *crackle* if you *crackle* help *crackle*" Nurse Joy frowned, she was loosing the connection,  
"Officer Jenny I can't hear you!" she cried. The picture on the screen faded from the office scene and turned black, it crackled static in one last try to re connect, then faded again.  
Joy turned to look at Misty and Brock who stood dripping behind her. Brock's face looked glum as he lowered his head. How were they going to help Ash when even the police couldn't manage with the storm? Misty's chin quivered and then she burst into tears, her shoulders rose and fell and her body shook as she sobbed.  
'No," she cried, "We can't give up - we haven't even tried anything yet!" She looked again to Brock,  
"Please Brock, we have to go back out... we have to find Ash!'  
Brock looked at her, his eyes as sorrowful as her own.  
'Misty there is nothing we can do... not right now. The storm is too bad, if we go back out there we'll drown and then we'll never be able to help Ash."  
Misty knew that he was right, but she still didn't want to believe it. She pounded her fists on Brock's chest,  
'No!' she muttered continuously, her cries fading with each sob. Brock put his arm around her and looked to Nurse Joy for support. He wasn't used to Misty being so upset, angry yes but not so utterly dependent on him. Normally she turned to Ash, who knew how sooth her worries, or they worked as a team to help, but now he felt completely alone.  
"You can spend the night here. Get some rest. Things will seem brighter in the morning." Nurse Joy offered trying to be comforting. Brock nodded and began to lead Misty away to the dormitory area of the Pokémon centre. Nurse Joy watched sadly as they disappeared down the darkened corridors. Misty's cries lingered for a few moments, then all was silent.  
"Poor things, they have been through so much. To loose a close friend is such a terrible thing.' She whispered.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile outside, the storm raged on, thunder crashed and lightning lit up the forests with an eerie glow. A few miles down stream from the town, a young girl ran through the forest. The trees shook violently around her, as her long brown hair whipped about her face in the wind. Stopping for a moment she pulled her green over coat tightly around her, but it was little protection from the madness of the storm.  
"Bulba?" she called out again, her voice fading with the rumble of the thunder. Her violet eyes scanned the woodland.  
"Bulba...where are you?"  
Suddenly a moving vine beside a tree caught her attention. Straining her eyes she called again,  
"Bulba?"  
She edged closer to the tree and there found, hiding among the bushes, happily munching on some rosy red apples her little Bulbasaur.   
"Thank goodness I found you!" she cried, gently picking up the confused Bulbasaur.  
'How many times have I told you not to wander off like that?" She smiled, it was only a baby, it didn't understand the danger of the storm.  
"Come on the storms getting worse, we better head back to the cabin."  
"Bul...Ba!" the small Pokémon replied.  
The girl held Bulba closely to her and began to walk quickly back through the forest. Her shoes and legs were caked in mud and the freezing rain had turned her fingers to ice, she would be glad to get back indoors by her fire.   
Suddenly Bulba shouted out, its ears pricked up and it jumped from the girl's arms.  
'What's wrong Bulba?" The girl asked concerned. Although Bulba was only young it had an excellent instinct and could sense trouble instantly, her Bulba was going to be an amazing Pokémon. Bulba darted off between the trees without stopping to answer the girl, she followed it at once...something was wrong. They came to a stop by the edge of the river, its waves were huge and water over flowed the banks, making the mud so runny that their feet began to sink.  
"Bulba, Bulba, Bulbasaur, Saur!"   
The girl, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of mud seeping into her shoes stared out into the water; a silent gasp escaped her lips as she realised what Bulba was showing her. Someone was drowning in the river!  
"Bulba quick, use your vines to haul them ashore!"  
The small Pokémon nodded and stretched out its vines- using all of its strength and a little help from the girl, a young boy, clutching a Pikachu was dragged up onto the riverbank. The girl knelt down beside the stranger, and checked he was still breathing, her eyes filled with concern. He was still alive, but barely so. She then looked to the Pokémon; it was in a bad way and needed medical attention immediately.  
"Come on Bulba, we better get them to the cabin straight away."  
The girl lifted the boy into her arms, straining under the weight of both him and his Pokémon. She and Bulba ran as quickly as they could through the forest, but the wind and rain did everything they could to slow her progress. She held the boy closer to her as she battled against the elements,  
"Just hold on," she whispered.   
Finally they reached the cabin. Bulba threw open the wooden front - door with its vines and waited inside. Not long after the girl rushed in and laid the boy down on her living room floor. Quickly she took off her jacket and lay Pikachu inside, then handed the Pokémon to Bulba,  
"Wrap it in blankets and use the coral potion and antidote."  
The Bulbasaur obeyed, taking Pikachu in its vines; it wandered off into another room.  
The girl returned her gaze to the young boy. She felt for his pulse again, but she could not find one. He had stopped breathing. Quickly she opened his airways and began to breathe the life back into him. Her heart pounded and water dripped from her hair onto his cheeks as she gasped for air.  
"Come on boy wake up!" she cried  
Suddenly his eyes began to twitch. She held her breath as they opened briefly,  
"Its okay," she whispered, "your safe."  
Ash's eyes closed once more and he drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
  
Author's babble:  
See as promised^ . ^ Thank you for the reviews Tsunami san and Cherry Firefly san! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Emerald League ~ Paper Hearts  
By Himitsu no Hi  
  
The forest's trees trembled around the small wooden cabin, as if quivering under the darkness of the storm tossed sky. Inside the impassive wooden building, the fire gave a warm glow and a quiet tranquilness echoed through the walls. The girl sat gently swaying on her rocky chair. Bulba lay in her lap, gently snoring. The lightning flashed,  
"One Jolteon, two Jolteon..." the thunder rumbled, "Its getting closer," she whispered, it wouldn't be long until the centre of the storm passed over them. Her long hair lay gently over her shoulders, still damp from the rain, her eyes sparkled as the lightning flashed again. The girl sat up suddenly as a noise unsettled the silence of the room.  
"Chu!'  
Slowly she stood up, putting her half-awake Bulba onto the floor she wandered quietly over to the small crib by the fire where the boy's Pikachu had been sleeping.  
'Chu!"   
She smiled and pulled the blanket closely around it,  
'There, there little one.'  
Little sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks and its eyes fluttered open. Pikachu looked up at its surroundings, they were all so unfamiliar. Where was Ash? Had team Rocket beaten him?  
"Hello there!" a gentle voice whispered, the softness of the words disintegrating any worry the Pokémon had. Pikachu turned its gaze to the girl. Her kind eyes smiled as she gently ticked its stomach.  
"Chu.' Pikachu wriggled away from her hand as she stifled a laugh.  
"How are you feeling?" the girl asked picking up the Pokémon.  
'Chu... Chu Pika!' (Much better thank you!) Pikachu replied glancing around the room in search of Ash.  
'Pika, Pika Pi?' (Where is Ash?)  
The girl looked at it confused. Sleepily Bulba wandered over,  
'Bulba?' (What is going on?)  
The girl set Pikachu back down, and placed her Bulba next to it.  
'Bulba, this is Pikachu.'  
"Bulba!' (Hello)  
"Pikachu!' (Hi, nice to meet you!)  
The girl laughed,  
"Oh and Pikachu, my name is Elena, nice to meet you."  
She watched as Bulba and Pikachu talked, they seemed like old friends.  
"Hey I bet you want to see the boy you were with right Pikachu?"  
Pikachu's ears pricked up and it smiled,  
'PIKA!' (Ash!)  
Elena picked up both Pokémon and carried them out of the room into the corridor; stopping outside of one of the doors she pushed it open with her foot and padded inside.  
The room was small, its blue decor was homely and the light from the bedside lamp gave a gentle glow.  
Pikachu jumped down from Elena's hands and plodded over to the bed in the corner. It scrambled up onto the covers and looked down at Ash. He was sleeping quietly. His breathing was shallow; his hair was as messy as ever and was still a little damp. Pikachu, breathed a sigh of relief, Ash was okay too- but where were Misty and Brock?  
Elena came up behind Pikachu and sat on a chair by the bedside table. Bulba struggled out of her arms and plodded to the end of the bed where most of Ash's clothes lay drying.  
"So is this your trainer Pikachu?"  
Pikachu nodded. Elena smiled. The young boy was handsome and although his appearance at first sight was almost devilish, he looked like an angel as he slept. Although he was at least a few years younger than she was, she sensed something special about him, something that instantly drew her to him. Bulba plodded back up to Elena, digging her in the ankle with its find.  
"A Pokédex?" she asked rhetorically taking the red device from her Pokémon.  
Opening it she pressed a few buttons,  
'Lets find out who you are mystery boy." She muttered. Pressing one last button, a picture of the young boy appeared on the screen of the PokéDex.  
"I am Dexter. A Pokédex programmed for Pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet town."  
Elena closed the PokéDex turning to gaze at the boy, who lay beside her,  
"Hello Ash Ketchum," she whispered, stroking a strand of hair from his face,  
"Its nice to meet you..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brock lay in his dimly lit room. His legs out stretched on the soft bed, his hands behind his head as he stared into the blank pattern on the ceiling. Although he was extremely tired, sleep seemed to evade him; instead his mind was kept active with thoughts of the day.   
  
He had stayed with Misty for a while, but there was nothing he could do to help her. Finally fatigue had won over and Brock gave in to his worn body and mind, he quietly left Misty as she fell into a silent trance. Closing the door to her room, he stopped, resting his back against the oak frame. So far he hadn't allowed himself to think about or accept what had happened, he didn't understand why Misty was so upset,   
"This wasn't a big deal, no everything was fine..." he had told himself... but as he stood outside of Misty's room, his back against the door listening to her quiet sobs as she broke down again, the reality of the situation suddenly sank in. His stomach lurched...Ash was gone, his best friend was lost. Tears suddenly drowned his cheeks - what were they going to do?  
  
And so for the past hour he had lain there on his bed pondering that very question...  
What were they going to do?   
  
...He was yet to find an answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty sat on a chair in the corner of the dark room. After Brock had left she had turned out the lights, preferring a dark solitude. She stared into the emptiness of the room, her breathing dulled and quiet. Her mind was elsewhere, lost in happier times:  
  
When they had all returned to Pallet town after Ash's third attempt in the Indigo league she knew that some thing had changed between them. Misty had sensed it for the first time when Ash had battled on Trovitta Island in the Orange league. The day she met Rudy. That seemed so long ago now. However, her true feelings hadn't made sense to her until the Pallet town Pokémon festival. Ash had walked over to her like a nervous schoolboy, his head staring down at his shuffling feet. She had looked up at him, a little surprised at his sudden appearance. As he lifted his head to look at her his smile beamed. He held out his hand towards her,  
"You wanna dance Mist?"  
It was then that her heart had fluttered for the first time. She replied by gently placing her hand in his. He held it tightly, but carefully and led her to the dance floor still smiling. Misty had also smiled; she couldn't believe Ash had asked her to dance...  
He spun her around, placing his free hand onto her waist and pulling her close. She could barely breath. It was at this moment as she stared into his warm eyes that she realized her true feelings. It wasn't about her bike, it hadn't been for a long time now and it was more than friendship that made her stay with him on his journey. Holding him so close she understood that she never wanted to let go.   
  
A silver tear slipped down her cheek. She blinked bringing her focus back to the room.   
"And I never had the chance to tell you.' She whispered.  
Lightning crashed out side. The wind howled blowing the window open, rain splattered into the room, whizzing through the darkness an icy breeze ruffled the sheets on her bed before encasing Misty within its frozen grasp.   
She sat up, then wandered slowly over to the window in a dream like state. Her long hair flowed loosely over her shoulders as her face was sprayed with rain. The coldness of the night made her shiver. She stared out into the storm, stretching out her hand into the rain, gathering the drops of water in her palm.  
"Tears from heaven' she thought.  
Then calling out into the storm ravaged sky she whispered,  
"If only tears could bring you back to me Ash."  
  
  
In the distance, a light twinkled in the depths of the forest.  
  
  
Author's Babble:  
  
Hello! ^ . ^   
  
Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!!  
As for your questions lets see-  
Nope Ash doesn't loose his memory in this fic!  
and   
Nopey the girl isn't based on me at all!  
^_^  
  
Thankies again for your support! I'll be posting the next chappie soon!  
H.n.H 


	4. Chapter 4

The Emerald League ~ Paper Hearts  
By Himitsu no Hi  
  
(Nb- *...* is dreaming)  
  
Gentle snoring echoed quietly through the small blue room. Ash lay sound asleep, his mouth wide open in a goofy smile. His body stretched out over the entire bed with a stray leg sticking outside of the covers. Pikachu lay on his chest, which bobbed up and down as he inhaled. Elena had fallen asleep at Ash's side her head resting gently on the bedside table. Bulba snored loudly in her lap. The room was full of tranquillity and peace.  
  
As Ash slept his dreams were filled with memories of the past few weeks.  
  
*Ash stood on the trainers square in the Indigo Plato, his heart thumping. It was his 5th battle at the Indigo league. Last year he had lost this round to his new friend Richie - he wasn't going to loose again.  
"Charizard! Finish it off- fire spin!" he yelled confidently. The other trainer gritted his teeth,  
"Dewgong counter attack...Ice beam now!"  
The fire and ice crashed sending an explosive echo around the stadium. Ash watched on...he knew Charizard could win.  
Suddenly Dewgong's ice beam depleted, it had been weakened in the last battle and had done all that it could. Fire swirled around it, the flames roaring. As the smoke cleared the referee ran to the fallen Pokémon,  
"Dewgong is defeated. Red trainer Ash Ketchum is the winner."  
Ash could feel the excitement building up inside, but before he had the chance to explode in a round of "I won, I won, I won!" he felt a pair of soft arms wrap around him.  
"Ash you did it!" Misty cried, nearly strangling him. He turned around and smiled, she looked back at him, her face slightly flushed and her eyes shining. She grabbed him again, kissing him gently on the cheek,  
"Congratulations!"  
He blushed, something seemed odd about this...his felt dazed as if a sudden rush of new sensations had overwhelmed him. His mind raced...what was it, this feeling? (Well ash is kind of slow isn't he?) He couldn't concentrate as people swarmed around him and Misty slowly faded into the background of the crowd. *  
  
Ash stirred in his sleep, pulling his leg back under the blankets.  
  
*Music filled his thoughts and scenes from the Pokémon festival filtered in through his memory. Ash was sitting by the punch bowl staring unconsciously over at Misty. He had been thinking a lot about her recently, but even now...looking at her from afar he couldn't understand the change. He had not noticed before how beautiful she looked, her soft hair lying over her shoulders and aqua eyes shining happily. There was a strange feeling in his skin, for some reason as he sat there it appeared to tingle. He blamed it at first on the amount of punch he had had to drink, but still...how could he be sure. Had this been what Rudy had meant?   
"One day you'll understand"*  
  
The lightning flashed outside making Ash bury his face deeper into the blanket.  
  
*Rain pounded against his skin, his muscles ached as he held onto the rope bridge for dear life, his feet dangled dangerously over the edge. He looked down to Pikachu who lay deathly still in his spare arm. His mind raced again- how could he get out of this? What could he do to save Pikachu? He looked up in search of an answer and saw Misty's face. Her delicate features cracked with something...something like - fear, but stronger.  
"Just hold on Ash!" she yelled, struggling against the wind. He knew she was slipping...risking her own life to save his. She was always there-always with him at every step of his Pokémon journey; she had stood by him always.   
A feeling of emptiness swept over him as the warmth of her hand slipped away as he fell.   
  
"Misty!" *  
  
The thunder crashed in the grey sky outside knocking Ash from his sleep. His eyes flickered open for a moment, expecting to see Misty's worried face, or was it that he simply wanted to see her face? To recall the emotion that flooded her eyes, the emotion he could almost feel when she said his name -the feeling that he could never quite grasp hold of...   
His gaze instead came to rest on the face of another girl...someone who could only be described as an angel. He blinked, stunned by the sudden feeling of warmth which blocked out all other thoughts.   
Such a familiar feeling...  
He tried to speak, to reach out to her, but he was too weak. His eyes began to close.  
  
*"Its okay, your safe." The angel had whispered to him. *  
  
Ash rubbed his head against the soft pillow,  
"I'm safe now...everything is okay." He thought drifting back into a deeper sleep.  
  
Later that morning the sun was still hidden by the dark storm clouds and although the rain had lessened somewhat, thunder and lightning still controlled the sky. In the quiet cabin Ash began to stir from his sleep. His eyes flickered open. Sitting up he stretched out his arms and yawned. He sleepily glanced around the room instinctively looking again for Misty, but once more he instead saw her...the Angel. He found himself mesmerized by her; she looked so peaceful sleeping beside him. Instinctively Ash reached out his hand, gently pushing a strand of fallen hair from her face. As he did so however, he tipped Pikachu from its resting place, onto the hard floor.  
"CCCHHHUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" it yelled sending sparks of electricity around the room, bouncing off the walls and ceiling.  
"Pi...Ka...Chuuuuu! Knock...it...oooffff!!!" Ash yelled sparking like a light bulb.  
"Pikachu." It apologized, as the light show ceased, its hands innocently held behind its back.  
The jolt shock had woken up Ash's Angel, who now...looking a little charred sat up and yawned. Looking to Ash she smiled,  
"Good Morning."   
Elena started to giggle the fuzzy feeling she had from the shock was ticklish. Her laughter was infectious and soon everyone was smiling happily. Ash grinned, there was definitely something...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
In the quiet darkness Misty slipped her pink jacket over her thin shoulders and pulled it closely around her waist. She lingered for a moment by the window, glazing silently out of the rain-speckled glass before slipping out of her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brock wandered slowly down stairs to the lobby, it was still the early hours of the morning and he didn't expect to see anyone there, but to his surprise nurse Joy stood at the foot of the stairs looking worriedly up at him.  
"I was just on my way to get you Brock," she said hurriedly  
"Why what's wrong Nurse Joy?" he asked concerned.  
"Its Misty she left a minute ago, I tried to stop her Brock, but she was too determined to leave, there was nothing I could do. She is in great danger going out in that storm, you have to go find her and bring her back!"  
Brock barely allowed Nurse Joy to finish speaking before he dashed out into the downpour. He had already lost Ash; he wasn't about to loose Misty as well.  
  
Outside the icy rain bounced off his skin like hail as he ran through the streets, practically wading through the water flooding every lane,  
He cried out for Misty in vain- his voice lost to the wind, returned no reply. He searched frantically, for what had seemed like hours until finally he found her on the road leading to the forest.  
"MISTY!" he called as he neared her shivering form. Misty turned around to look at him, her hair soaked and drooping she simply shook her head at him and started to walk again. Brock ran quickly to catch up to her. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder with both hands, spinning her around; his eyes bore into her own,  
"Misty what are you doing?"   
She looked back at him sorrowful and resentful,  
"I'm going to get Ash back! ... I'll search the riverbanks, he must be there...I saw light in the forest...its Ash I know it is! I know he's still alive Brock, I just know it."   
"Misty, you can't its too dangerous! The storm-"  
The rain disguised the tears that burned her face, as she broke free from Brock's tentative grip,  
"NO!" she cried, "Brock you don't understand ... I don't care what happens to me.... I love him!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author's babble:  
  
Hello again!!  
  
Thank you so so much to all the people who have reviewed! I was surprised that so many have people read the story and liked it!  
  
I do hope you're all still enjoying it!! The next few parts may take longer for me to get out as I'm quite busy being back at school etc but they'll be done ASAP!   
(The story was written two years ago--but I am editing some bits to try and improve it as I go^_^)  
  
Thankies again!  
  
See ya next time!  
  
H.n.H  
  
Ps)- anime*romancelover: 0.o I have problems? Nani?! What-cha mean?   
Its rude to ask a lady her age (::grins::) -but since you asked anyway...I'm 18 in 17 days! ^_^ 


End file.
